Vampire Academy Reversed
by RozaBelikov01
Summary: I know that this has been done in a similar way before, but this is Vampire Academy reversed with a twist. Rose takes Dimitri and Lissa to a private island. She is given a book by Tatiana from her great-great-great-great-great grandmother. What happens next? Read to find out. Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, just the plot and a few character.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I'm pretty sure this has been done before, but Dimitri and Lissa ran away from the academy. Rose and Lissa are bonded, but Rose is a twenty – four year old guardian. Please give feedback.

**Chapter 1**

Being bonded to a 17 year old girl is pure torture when you are 24. Now being bonded to a 17 year old Morio princess that ran away from the academy with a dhampir novice two years ago, that is useful. The only problem is that she knows about the bond and is blocking me out. She is completely blocking me out of her head and I can only get in during her dreams. I'm just never asleep when she is.

I was a Dragomir family guardian for three years. It was my day off. I was with Belikov's; they had wanted to see me again, since they hadn't had a chance to see me for two and a half years when I wasn't on duty. Dimitri and Lissa were with me at the time. She had wanted to go the see Olena with Dimitri. We didn't have any other guards with us. I told my colleagues that I could handle watching over the two 14 year olds.

While we were sitting down eating lunch, eight strigio barged in through the windows and doors. I pressed the family and Lissa up against the wall. I was the only guardian and I had nine people to protect; one of them being one of my charges. Natasha Ozera had been staying with the Belikova's, she's a fire user.

"Lady Ozera! Protect them with fire. I'll handle the Strigio!" I said. She encased the group in a blanket of fire.

Lissa screamed as she was blocked from me in fire. I was like her older sister. I acted like it enough. I was her guardian. I fought eight on one for as long as I had to. I had eight stakes on me staking every each of them as I had the chance. By the time I was growing tired, I had one left. He was the oldest, best trained, and strongest. He was dhampir before he was trained. I roundhouse kicked him to the side, front snap kicked him to the gut, punched him several times, and when I went in for the kill, I staked him. In the process though, he got his arms around me. He killed me.

Tasha took down the wall of fire and Lissa rushed over to me. She was in tears, praying for me to return to her. She put her arms around my body and rested her head on my chest. I remember this so clearly because of my ghost. She healed me while holding me in her arms. My heart started to beat and my lungs started to allow me to breathe again. My eyes fluttered open. Everyone was in tears. Tasha was staring at my body blankly, with silent tears rolling down her cheeks. I began to cough, as I was chocking on air. My mouth was so dry. Lissa sprang up and ran to get me a glass of water. I drank the whole thing in seconds.

"You were dead. How are you alive?" Lissa asked.

"I guess it's time I tell you about something I have been researching for awhile. When you didn't specialize, I started to look up the old magic. There are five elements, not four; Fire, Water, Earth, Air, and Spirit. Spirit is less common, but the most powerful of the five. There are only five Spirit users that I know of; Oskana, Adrian Ivashkov, Sonya Karp, Vasilisa Dragomir, and Robert Dour."

"But you said my name. I haven't specialized yet."

"Princess, you have. You just healed me. Brought me back from the dead. Saved my life. Gave me a second chance." She looked at me like I was an alien from outer space. "Look, things die. But they don't always stay dead, child. I died, I am alive. Living proof of the saying right here."

Everyone was staring at me like I was talking dog. "Okay, anyway. I am shadow kissed, so is Mark, Oskana's husband." I paused. They still didn't buy it. "Okay, I am alive. Are you all that far with me?" They nodded. "I died, right before your eyes. Are you there?" they nodded. "Lissa is a Spirit user, you got that?" They again nodded. "I am shadow kissed. Is that clear?" they nodded again. "Good. So you have the important details down."

That was how we got bonded. I now am trying to find the Dragomir Princess and Dimitri Belikov.

After Rhea, Eric, and Andre died, Lissa ad Dimitri ran away from the academy. I didn't even get to try to help them with it. I had lost all of them in the same week. I was transferred to Ivan Zeklos, my best friend in high school. Ivan and I had fun together. I never really worked with him unless there was a threat. He was always taking me out as his date paying more than any of his other guards. He and I had a steady friendship going.

"Roza?" he asked.

"Yes, Ivan?"

"You need a day off. You've worked too hard recently. Let's go to Baia. See if they've seen Dimitri or Lissa. I know you miss them." He said.

"I'll be fine, Ivan. We're full time college students, trying to become Doctors. Let's finish this semester, and then we can go to Baia. Olena will call me if they show up." I reasoned.

"We can go now. They won't care about the month we'll miss."

"I will. Ivan, we need to finish up this semester. We're graduating at the end with the extra work we're doing to graduate early. Three more weeks will not kill us." I told him.

"It might just kill you. You refuse to take a break. Always work, work, and work. You haven't been this calm and reasonable in months. Three months of the semester you've been overworking yourself on the Dragomir/Belikov search, being my guardian, a sister, a daughter, and a full time college student. Rose, I love you like a sister. And you being this stressed over Lissa and Dimitri missing is scaring me. I know that you'll be a little stressed, but you can't find them and do nothing. You are at the top medical school in the world. You are the top medical student. You are bonded to the missing Dragomir, but can't find her. You are going to find them. You are going to be happy. And sister, if it's the last thing I do as your charge, I will help you get your sister back. Not for me, but for you. I want you to be the Dragomir guardian again. You loved that job. They need guardians like you. Strong, independent, self-determined. We don't have many like you." Ivan came and gave me hug. "I love you, Rosie."

"I love you too, Ivan. But call me Rosie again, and I will not train you anymore." I threatened.

"That's the Rose I know." Ivan laughed.

The last few weeks of class went fast; graduation was just around the corner. I was top of my class and Ivan's family was there. His mom and dad were so proud of us and they gave me a big check. It had a lot of money, more than I needed at the time, but now I kind of need it. They are so nice.

Anyway, I found the kids and now I'm on my way to get them. I am not going to be easy on either of them as they are now my legal responsibility. I am to take twelve guardians and go live in Australia with Lissa and Dimitri as their legal guardian and parent. Olena isn't too happy that I won't allow her son to go home, but she knows very much so why. He'd be killed if I let that happen. They can all come and visit us in a few months.

As I stepped out of the trees and approached the house that I was going to climb in the window and hand cuff them both in their sleep I saw Lissa awake, but with her back to me and listening to music. She was doing laundry in the dorm. Dimitri was still asleep. I climbed up the window quickly and quietly. I flex-cuffed Lissa and gagged her so she couldn't scream. I then dragged Dimitri out of bed and against the wall. He was awake now. I flex-cuffed him and threw him to the floor. I took off Lissa's gag.

"Do either of you two realize how scared I was? How much I thought that I lost everything that mattered to me? Did either of you think of me? Do you want to know what I thought?" I asked them. They nodded. "I thought that I lost the both of you. I thought that you would both be dead and that I was at fault because I couldn't find either of you. I had nightmares every night throughout the last two years. I couldn't find you anywhere. I had to call in favors from Abe Mazur to find you two. That man is my father. I saved your ass, Dimitri. Your mama wants you home so she can kill you. She's so pissed off at you. Oh if you think what I'm gonna do to the both of you for this is bad, you just wait until the others get a hold of you. For now, neither of you are allowed out of those cuffs, my sight, or my reach. You will both be my little children. And by the way, welcome back to school. I'm your new teacher, headmistress, head guardian, mother, and boss. When we get to our destination, I'm gonna beat both your asses, with my new belt. And yes, you should be scared."

Lissa began to cry and Dimitri stared at me with tears in his eyes. I instantly pulled on my guardian mask and chilled my voice. "Sit, I'm going to pack your stuff up. Though, you won't need any of it. You'll have uniforms." I packed all their stuff and called up the rest of the regiment of guardians. When they got up they were shocked.

"Guardian Hathaway, what took you so long?" James asked.

"Well, Guardian Howard, I had to pack their shit up." I cleared my throat, "Get this shit out of my face and in the blazer. I'll take care of these two. They'll be riding with me; I'll meet you at the airport." I grabbed them both by an arm and took them out the door. They were both silent until we got into my hummer.

"Why do we have to be cuffed?" Lissa asked.

"Well, I can't trust either of you. Until I am with other guards, you will both be cuffed. Queen's orders, Princess." I said pulling on to the highway and heading toward the airport, the others behind me. It was night time for the humans, which meant that Strigio were searching for us, and I for one, did not want to encounter Nathan tonight.

"Why," Dimitri asked. "Can't you trust us?"

"You ran away from the academy, swiped half of the Princess's trust fund, worried your families to death, worried the Queen, and personally that's enough for me."

"What do you mean families? Mine is dead." Lissa said.

"Princess, you have a sister at Saint Vladimir's Academy and you would know this already had you stayed. I was informed of this a week before you left."

"Cut the Princess thing, Rose." Lissa said. That pissed me off; she thinks that after everything she put me through that she can still call me Rose.

"Young lady, I assure you that I don't know what you are talking about, but for the disrespect in when addressing me, you will receive twice the punishment." I said, pulling into the airport.

The group got out and swarmed my hummer. I climbed out and pulled them out. I un-cuffed them and we headed inside with their luggage. I went over to the guards and requested my party to be let through without having to be through the system. I told him that I was a guardian and he did so immediately. He was an alchemist.

We quickly boarded the plane and took our seats. I sat with Dimitri, as he and I needed to talk. "Okay, I want you to listen to me, and I want you to know that I am serious. I don't approve of you taking the Princess out of the academy without permission. Had either of you been lost, I would have felt terrible. I want you to know that your mother and I still talk and she wants you to know how worried you had her. She was terrified and I always spent my time off with her because she was scared. I wasn't the only one to worry, just to let you know, but I am the most understanding out of everyone." I looked him in the eyes, "Even though I don't approve of what you did, I still love you, and nothing can change that."

"You say nothing can change that, but you are the most violent one out of them all." Dimitri said.

"I may be the most violent, but I am also the most trained, the one who found you and the one who you need. Without me right now, you'd be dead. The Queen wanted to kill you for taking Vasilisa out of the academy." I was treating him differently already. "I'm only doing what it takes to protect you, Dimitri." I said.

"You say that you worried about us and that if anything happened to either of us you'd feel terrible, but you spent your last four years in college and trying to be a guardian at the same time. We weren't that hard to find. We just wanted you to put the effort forth to find us." He said quietly.

"You don't have a clue how much effort I put in to this case. You don't know how hard I tried to find you. I was booked with classes, Ivan and I tried so hard to finish school together. So that his parents could be proud of us and I tried so hard to find you guys. When I wasn't in class or out with Ivan at a royal event, I searched for you, for just a hint of where I could find you. I went weeks without any sleep. I had nightmares of you both being dead when I did sleep. I still had to keep my reputation and grade point average up so that I could graduate. I barely ate or drank anything that wasn't full of carbs and sugar so that I could stay up. I have a major caffeine addiction now. I get stress headaches and I wake up screaming for you guys to come home. But no, I didn't try Dimitri. Think again, young man. I tried. I screamed. I trained. And I lost sleep because of you two." I stood up and walked up to the front of the plane where I had them sit Lissa.

"Rose, I'm sorry…" She said when she saw my face; I knew that she heard my tangent.

"Save it Vasilisa. I'm disappointed in the both of you. Also, don't forget that you are to address me as Guardian Hathaway. That goes for you too, Mr. Belikov. You two had me worried sick and you are both in deep shit. Hand over all electronics. You may get them back when I can trust you again."

Lissa looked like she could cry as she handed me her cell phone and iPod. I took them both and turned them off. Dimitri brought iPod and cell phone up to me already turned off. I took all four devices and put them in my lock box. I pulled out my phone and called Queen Tatiana.

"Hello Rose." She answered.

"Hello, Your highness. I am calling to inform you that I have Dimitri Belikov and Princess Dragomir in custody and we are headed to the school. Please send Princess Jillian to the school immediately as she is one of my charges."

"Of course, would you like Prince Ivan to join her?" Tatiana asked.

"Yes, please. And please send Lady Natasha and Lord Christian with them. We need some people who won't make me mad there."

"Okay, Rose. That's no issue. They will be on their way from court soon."

"We are flying over court; shall we stop and pick them up?"

"That would be great."

"Okay, I will inform the pilot and we will be there in two hours to pick them up Your Highness" I said.

"Rose, we have known each other for years and I helped your parents raise you. Your father is my brother, for Christ's sake. Call me Aunt Tatiana."

"That would be unprofessional, ma'am"

"And when have you cared about that child?" She laughed.

"You have a good point, Aunt Tatiana. I'll see you soon."

"You better come and visit me, you're my favorite niece."

"I'm your only niece."

"No, Adrian has a little sister now."

"But he's your great nephew."

"You're still my favorite."

"Okay, Aunt Tatiana."

"Bye Rosie-Posie."

"Don't call me that Aunt Tatiana! Bye, I'll see you soon." We hung up.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so I'm pretty sure this has been done before, but Dimitri and Lissa ran away from the academy. Rose and Lissa are bonded, but Rose is a twenty – four year old guardian. Please give feedback.

Chapter 2

I walked to up the cockpit to talk with the pilot. He and I were real good friends when we were younger. John and I were paired for several projects throughout grade school. However, I was paired with a royal for the field experience. Natasha Ozera. She's really fun and her nephew's cool too. He's seventeen and he likes to fight, but the Ozeras are kind of outcasts. They generally don't have guardians. However, I always will protect them. They helped me out a lot when Dimitri and Lissa ran away.

"Hey, John we're stopping at the Royal Court for a meeting and to pick up some royals that are going with us." I said.

"Okay, Rose. How's the flight been with the kids?"

"Hell. She's emotional and he just about hates me." I sighed. "But they won't cause that much trouble. I hope."

"You're Rose Hathaway, badass guardian; I think they'd be too scared to cross you."

I laughed. "Thanks, John. You always know what to say. Well, I'm going to go back out and make sure nobody misbehaves."

"Okay, Rose."

When I got back to the main part of the plane, all hell had broken loose. Dimitri had attacked two guardians and Lissa was in the corner crying. I looked at her and I held a finger to my lips, telling her to stay quiet. The cockpit in all of our jet is sound proof. I quietly walked over to Dimitri who had his back to me and I tapped his left shoulder. He didn't turn around as he was trying to fight off two guardians. I made the snap decision to just drop him to the floor by pinching the never in his neck. The guardians that Dimitri was fighting saw what I was doing and stopped. They moved back about seven feet. Dimitri's weight would send him falling forward and he wouldn't hit me at all. Or so I thought, because as he lost consciousness he began to fall backwards and fell on me.

No one had seen it coming and I had to think quickly to keep us both from getting hurt. If I got hurt, no one could sue and I would be protecting one of my charges. If Dimitri got hurt, I would be held responsible by his family and the Royal Court for knocking him out to begin with. Weighing my options quickly, I chose to take the hit and keep him from getting hurt at all costs. I wrapped my right arm around his torso holding his arms in and with my left arm, I tried to catch us. Dimitri wasn't light and with my weight added to it, holding both of us up was extremely difficult and I was lucky that I lasted the thirty seconds that I did. My arm couldn't hold up any more and it snapped loudly breaking in two.

And then, everything went black.

"Roza," I heard a voice say. I knew that voice well, it was Dimitri's voice. "Roza, please wake up!" he sounded concerned and distressed.

My eyes fluttered open and I was immediately blinded by the white lights of the infirmary. I groaned. "Dimitri... Are you okay?" I asked looking up at the ceiling. If he is harmed in anyway, I won't be able to live with myself.

"What do you mean am I okay? I'm perfectly fine. You're the one who got hurt. Roza, your arm's broken in two places." He turned my face toward his, "Are you okay? Are you comfortable? Can I get you anything?"

"Yes. Yes. And no, I'm supposed to be taking care of you. Not the other way around so I will call the doctor in and get my arm casted and then we will be on our way to the… Where are we?"

"We are at St. Vladimir's Academy."

"Then, we will be on our way to the Royal Court to pick up the royals and then off to our new home."

"Okay, Roza. Do you want me to-" Dr. Olenski walked in.

"Oh! Good Rose, you're up." She said.

"Yeah, I'm up Doc. So let's get a cast on this arm and get me on my way to the Royal Court. Ivan can take care of me the rest of the way. He's a doctor, you know," I told her, really just wanting to get out of here.

"Actually, I'm not going to cast it. Princess Dragomir feels really bad for what happened because you were trying to protect Dimitri and so she's requested that she heal your arm as a thank you."

"Okay… but if it hurts her at all, she is not allowed to heal me anymore."

"I'll let her in and I will set your arm first."

Lissa came in and quietly walked over to me. Dr. Olenski set my arm and Lissa put her hands on my broken arm. I felt the magic surge through me and I gained all usage of my previously broken arm. "Thank you, Princess." I said getting up. "Now, let's go and get back on the plane and head to court."

"Can you cut it out?" Lissa asked as we headed back to the jet.

"What do you mean, Princess?" I asked.

"Stop with the Princess thing, you know I hate being called Princess."

"I'm sorry; I still do not know what you wish of me, Princess." I said, knowing that it would annoy her.

"You know what I mean and you know that I do not like being called Princess. Please just call me Lissa. I miss the days where you called me Lissa and I called you Rose. I never had to call you by your title. You never liked that, what changed?"

"A lot of things have changed. For starters, I do not drink. I stay sober at all times. I do not date; I am always single as I do not want to risk the life of my charge. I am a guardian and I do my job without any complaint. I am sorry that you do not like these changes. Hans loves them; my friends haven't any issues with the changes." We had arrived at the jet because the infirmary is only located about 100 yards away.

We got back on the jet, only to see that all the guardians were already on the jet. I sat down in the seat I had last time and grabbed my book. I was reading _Winter Woman _by Jenna Kernan. I looked around my seat and saw that I did not get myself a drink. I got up and walked to the fridge. I opened the fridge and grabbed two bottles of water and a 24 ounce Mountain Dew.

_Why did she just grab two bottles of water and a Mountain Dew? _Lissa thought.

"Princess," I asked. "When was the last time that you fed?"

"Umm three days almost four… Why?"

"We won't have time for you to stop at court. Why didn't you feed at the academy?"

"I was concerned about you…" I sighed.

I looked at Dimitri and sighed again. I looked at the other guardians and said, "They come first…" I looked back at Lissa and I walked toward her. I sat down next to her and moved my hair to the left side of my neck. "Come on," I said, "You need to feed."

She looked at my neck and then into my eyes. She saw that I wouldn't take no for an answer because her health and safety was my responsibility. I tilted my head giving her a better angle to bite me at. I knew that this would end up disabling me, but I also knew that she needed fed. Without blood she's really weak, any Morio is though. I closed my eyes in anticipation of the bite. She leaned forward and bit into my neck, I gasped at the sharp pain of the bite, but the pain soon ended and was replaced with pure bliss. This was better than drugs or alcohol, even better than sex – or so I imagined because I'm a virgin.

It only lasted about a minute and she pulled back. The world was spinning. I waited for it to steady before rising to my feet. When on my feet, I got really dizzy, but decided that I was still okay to walk. It was like I was drunk, stumbling, falling, and bumping into stuff. When I was half way back to my seat I swayed and lost my balance. I fell to the right and landed in Dimitri's lap. "I'm sorry, Dimitri." I slurred. "I just get up and walk back to my seat."

"No, Roza, you are not getting up and walking back to your seat. You won't be able to make it" He said.

"Don't call me that," I snapped. "I'll be fine. I just need to sleep it off." I got up and began to walk back to my seat again. The world was still spinning and I could barely keep steady, but I had to because I said I could do it.

When I got back to my seat, I sat down, curled into a ball and dozed off for about an hour. When I woke up I felt refreshed and I went to get cleaned up from the bite. When I was in the bathroom on the jet, I saw that my neck had healed and that I didn't have any blood on my neck from the bite. I walked back out and went to talk to some guardians about this.

"Smith, did the Princess use any magic while I was asleep?"

"Yes, Guardian Hathaway, she did. She healed you and then cleaned up your wound. She felt it was the least she could do seeing as you are laying your life down for her to live freely all the time. And she said she "owed it to you for everything you've done for them" Don't ask me, I tried to tell her not to, but she said that if she didn't she would never forgive herself."

"Damn it! She shouldn't be wasting her energy on me. It's not good for her to use her magic. If Tatiana finds out about this, who knows what will happen. Well actually, I know what will happen. I will basically be reported to the council for falling asleep on duty and then I will lose Lissa and Dimitri. And lastly they will take my title away and through me in jail for neglect of a Royal Morio!"

"Wait, Hathaway. You're forgetting that there's another dozen guardians here, we are on a jet, there is no way of strigio getting on here to hurt either of them, you fell protecting Dimitri from getting hurt, and you fed Vasilisa." Smith said. "There is no way that the queen could say you were neglecting her or him for that matter."

"Yeah, Guardian Hathaway, Guardian Smith is right. Queen Tatiana won't do anything to you. You really were just doing your duty. She will see that. And so will the council." Lissa said. "It's not like we had to fend for ourselves. If she were to say or do anything, she will congratulate you for a job well done."

"No. No. No. You guys can't keep taking the fall for me. I'm a guardian. I should have been able to stay awake. I shouldn't have fallen in Dimitri's lap, and I really shouldn't have fallen asleep."

"Hathaway! Shut the fuck up!" Alberta said. I didn't realize that she had gotten on the jet. But I guess when you are high and asleep, you have an excuse.

"What," I asked.

"Shut up. You will not be punished because there are a dozen other guardians".

"I know, it's just this is my first dual assignment since I lost them two years ago and I'm nervous. I wasn't really Ivan's guardian. He had six others. He just wanted a college mate and he wanted his sister back. That's the only reason I was there. I mean yeah, I made several kills while I was with his, but I was treated as if I were a Morio for once. It felt different, but it was a good kind of different went to balls and dances and parties and had fun. I went to the bar and got drunk. I was a college student. I got to live with no worries and it was great. But the whole time I was searching for them. And then when I found them in Portland, Oregon, I didn't know what to think. I mean who makes their hideout Portland? Apparently, they did, but I had a feeling that they were going to move to LA if I didn't sneak in through the window and then I hurt myself going through the windows in training because we watched for a week and on the nights that they weren't there, I practiced climbing the veins and I was tempted to wait and get them early. And I'm just a mess." I took a breath, "I mean, I haven't exactly slept in two years. I sleep but it's not restful and I just can't do this."

"Yes you can. Rose you are the best guardian there is. You have a bond and you fight for what's right. Rose you are the best person for the job." Alberta said, gripping my shoulders and pulling me into a hug.

"Thanks, Alberta. It means a lot to hear you say that."

"You're welcome, Rose."

"Okay, everyone back in your seats and buckle up. We are almost at Court." John announced, knowing that we would be up because I can never stay seated for more than like five minutes unengaged. We followed the order and sat down.

As we landed the plane was silent and I was thinking about my landing on Dimitri's lap. I felt like I belonged there and I didn't want to get up, but other guardians were here and so was Lissa. I stood up after landing and told Lissa and Dimitri to stay on the plane and told the guardians to stay with them. I opened the door and ran to Aunt Tatiana's office. I was in my uniform, which consists of my hair pulled in a high pony tail, a long sleeved white shirt, a black blazer, and black dress pants, so as I was running, I drew a lot of attention from the guardians. Hans saw me running while he was walking toward his office and he ran up to me.

"Hathaway, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing, the Queen wants to see me." I picked up my pace, I was halfway there. In about two minutes after talking to Hans, I arrived at the door to her office. The guards at the door asked me what I was at the door for my name, even though they know who I am, and my reason for being there.

"Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway, I am here to see the Queen. She is expecting me." I told them. One of the guardians went in and told her I was here. I entered after he returned. After entering, I bowed, showing my respect.

"Rosemarie, there is no need for you to bow to me. I am your aunt before I am your queen."

"Then don't call me Rosemarie." I said, "Anyway, I don't have much time, why don't you come with us?"

"I wish I could, but I have meetings tomorrow and for the rest of the week. How about I come for All Saints Day?"

"Don't you have to be at Saint Vladimir's Academy for All Saints Day? It's supposed to be their year. You can't change that."

"Now, Rosie honey, I don't want you and Adrian to feel as though you guys aren't important because you guys are more important than any country or school or meeting."

"We know that you have to fulfill your duty to the Morio. We know that you love us so don't worry."

"Yes, I know that you both know that, but Rose, you seem to forget that I never spend time with you and I can't claim you in front of the council. Well, I'm changing that while I'm still the queen."

"What do you mean? I understand that you can't because I'm a dhampir. I don't agree but I know that that is just how things are."

"But things haven't always been that way, Rose. When I was a little girl, there was a whole royal family of nothing but dhampir children and. They were all beautiful and they loved to fight with the guardians. They were trained by the best of the best and they always had a choice. The family still gets the pay check. But they live in a dhampir commune since the law was passed that dhampirs cannot be on the council."

"Oh wow… I never knew."

"It's not taught by many families and not taught by the schools." She took a deep breath, "And , I know that you have to go. So I will let you leave with these parting words and no questions."

"Okay," I said.

"You will do great things as a guardian, Rose. Even better as a mother," She pulled out a book that was roughly five inches thick, and had what looked to be composition book pages in it. "Take this book and read it. Then call me when you know the prophecy. I will come to you and we will talk about it."

"Thank you, Aunt Tatiana. And I will read the book and guard it with my life. I promise." I rose and was escorted out without a goodbye.

As I was walking back to the plane, I wondered about the importance of the book she gave me. I wondered why the engraving on the cover looked familiar. I wondered why it was locked. And I wondered why the key looked like a necklace that I owned but unfolded and stretched out. But as I told Aunt Tatiana, I was going to read it and I was going to find the prophecy. I may take me awhile, but I was going to find out what was so important about this book.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

When on the plane, I sat down in the back near Natasha and Ivan, but not next to either of them. I dug in my carry-on and found my iPod touch, headphones, and please do not disturb sign that I had made just for my room and for plane rides or long trips. I put in my headphones and turned on my iPod. I grabbed my sign and placed it on the side of the outer seat.

Sitting in front of my seat was Guardian Amy Young and her kid brother Jason, he was around 16 now. I used to babysit for them. "Ames, Jason keep people from bothering me, please?" I asked.

"Sure, Rose!" Jason said. Ames looked like she was going to continue to read her book, but she nodded.

I thanked them and turned on my music, settling in my seat and pulling the book on to my lap. I took a good look at it to study it, seeing as it was locked. The cover was black, with an intricate red rose border on the front and in the center was a Russian phrase surrounding a portrait of a happy young couple, kissing at sunset. The paint was worn, but I could recognize the girl as one of my role models and ancestors. She was a female guardian. The male was a guardian as well and he looked like he was related to Dimitri. Taking a better look, I realized that the female was my great-great-great-great-great grandmother on my mother's side. She is in fact still alive, but she was raped at 16, getting pregnant with her daughter. In fact, all the women in my family have only had daughters, and most of them followed in their mother's footsteps. That woman is Annemarie Hathaway-Belikov, as she married Nikola Belikov shortly after she gave birth and finished high school.

This, however, did not mean that Dimitri and I were related at all. We were not at all related because his great-great-great-great-great grandfather and my great-great-great-great-great grandmother could not have children. His family was carried on by women getting pregnant with Morio men and that's just how both were done. I was born when my mother was mother was 24 years old. My father was 17 years old. He was Morio, of course and they weren't ready for me. Aunt Tatiana helped them raise me until I could be put in the Academy. That happened at two years old. I was potty trained at a year and a half. At a year I was steady on my feet. By two years old I was talking and writing in complete sentences. I was shipped off to Saint Vladimir's Academy.

By five years old, I was in the first grade. By ten years old, I was a freshman in high school and the top of my class. By the beginning of sophomore year, I had a mentor and she taught me from there on out. By the age of 13, I was working at the academy full time until Aunt Tatiana chose to make me the Dragomir head guardian at 15. I had gotten my promise mark by age twelve. Everyone was impressed and no one doubted me from that day forward. Well, aside from Guardian Stan Alto. At 14 years old, I was in a battle at the academy. There were 100 strigio. There were only 25 guardians on campus. There had been a royal thing at the court and all students had to go unless they were excused by their parents or they were on punishment by the school.

_I woke up at the sound of my alarm. I looked at the clock, 3:00 am. Time to get up and go train. I groaned. I was so tired from the previous day of work. I had worked a 20 hour shift because Alberta, who had mentored me for almost three years, had escorted Kirova to the Royal Court and I was left in charge of the paperwork since I was her assistant for the last three years. I had gotten in at 10:00 and ate, took my shower, and went to bed at 11:00._

_ I got up, took my shower and got into my training clothes. I went out to the track and began my routine. First, I run ten miles, then I lift weights, and lastly I went at the punching bag for about an hour. At 5:00, I head back to my room and I shower again and dress in my jeans and tight fitting t-shirt. It was winter and I had my guardian issued jacket for duty. I put my hair up and put on my guardian issued gloves. I grabbed my keys, phone, and earwig to gear up. Grabbing my jacket, I walked out the door hitting the lock on my way._

_ I went to the commons and grabbed a coffee, along with three doughnuts. After I finished eating, the students all surged in and I walked out to relieve the guardian in the watch post. With so few of us, so close to Christmas, we allowed three guardians a day in a watch post. I took the day shift, which is night for humans._

_ After my shift, as I was walking back with a student that had wondered off from her class without noticing. Her name was Vasilisa Dragomir. I was escorting her back to campus when I heard a noise. I looked over my shoulder and saw a strigio running straight from her. I looked back at her. She was scared. I fought that strigio, killing it within couple of seconds, shielding her body with my own. After staking the strigio, I grabbed her by the arm and took off in the dead sprint back to the main campus. I got half way to the commons before I saw another Strigio._

_ "Lady Dragomir, I need you to run to the commons as fast as you can, yelling 'Buria' as you. Morio, novice, or guardian, it doesn't matter who all hears it as long as you get into the commons and yell 'Buria' as loud as you can so everyone hears it. It's lunch time. Everyone will be there. Go, now!"_

_ She ran as I fought off the strigio pushing them as far back as I could. I only had my stake and my earwig, which I couldn't use as I was fighting. I saw a guardian that I knew get taken down by two strigio, both of them sank their fangs into his neck, he was Guardian Smith. He taught the middle school novices how to throw punches._

_ It was the middle of the battle when I heard the call of a missing Royal Morio. I killed my last strigio and ran toward the chapel, seeing if Christian Ozera was sitting there in the chapel._

_ "The missing Royal Morio has been located and will be with me, I'm bringing him to protected grounds, Hathaway out." I looked at him, "Lord Ozera, let's get you out of here before the strigio burn the chapel down." I grabbed him by the arm and exited through the front of the chapel. Three strigio were waiting out front for us and I let go of Christian. I staked the first two, just as the third went at my side. Christian lit the strigio up, saving my life and his. I looked at him and he looked as if I was going to scold him. "Thanks. Keep it up and we can save more lives, just don't tire yourself out."_

_ He nodded and we ran to help the next guardian who was surrounded by ten strigio. Christian lit the group up, stunning the guardian and I ran around staking the strigio. The guardian in the circle was my mother. Janine Hathaway at me and was about to scold me for endangering a Royal Morio, but then realized that we just saved her ass._

_ "Come on, Mom. We still have a battle to fight and a Royal Morio to protect. Plus, he wants to help, so let him." She didn't oppose and so we fought, side by side with a Royal Morio, as mother and daughter. By the end of the battle, it was sun up and the strigio all died. No one was captured, thankfully, and there were only five guardian causalities. No Morio were killed. Several guardians cried, but once we got Christian to the infirmary, my mother and I walked and checked the guardian bodies, to insure that they were dead. We walked together._

_ We ended up staking each of the fallen as they were beginning to awaken. "You did good today, Rose. I'm proud of what you accomplished. Most of these dead bodies are of your own doing. But I am also very much so concerned with your advancement. At 14 years old, I was kissing boys. I was not fighting strigio. I wish you weren't as young as you are. But nothing can be done about that." She turned away from me, but she didn't walk away. She looked like she was sobbing silently and so I quietly walked around and looked her in the eyes. Her eyes were shinning with pride and her cheeks were stained with tears. I wrapped my arms around her and just let her cry. At this time, I was already at my full height. I was taller than her by about seven inches._

_ "Mom, calm down. I am the daughter of Janine Hathaway and Abe Mazur. I was expected to be great. I was expected to graduate a little early; just not this early. But that's fine. It just means that I have more time to prove myself. I already have more experience than most guardians three times my age." She just hugged me tighter, sobbing loudly, staining my shirt, but I didn't care. I picked her up in my arms and lead her to the guard post; it was empty because of the attack. Over my earwig, I heard Alberta calling for all guardians to call in. Mom reached for hers and I shook my head. "I'll deal with it."_

_ I took a deep breath. "Petrov. This is Guardians Hathaway and Hathaway. We are both here and a counted for in the old guard post, checking for dead guardians that we missed." _

_ "Thanks Hathaway, Janine is with you?"_

_ "Affirmative," I answered. I heard other guardians calling in as time passed, each waiting for the next to stop talking. I turned off Mom's earwig and took it out of her ear. Then I turned off and placed her walky-talky on my hip instead of on hers. Once she calmed down and stopped crying, she gave me my nazar, which Dad had given her at fourteen for her birthday._

I received a locket from Dad that year for Christmas. And now I knew what to locket was for. On the back was the same engraving that was on the cover of the book. At 15 I became shadow kissed. I took off the locket and unlocked the book. But it didn't unlock. It shocked me; like I was shocked when I touched Dimitri. I got up and went to get Dimitri. When I came across him, he was fast asleep. I picked him up and carried him back to my seat, which was in the very back of the plane. I set him down and looked to see if there was a bedroom on the plane. In the back, behind my seat, was a large sound proof room, with a king sized bed that had a note on it. Walking to the bed, I picked up the note.

_Rose, this room is only for you and Dimitri. This is your plane now. Use it wisely. The closets are stocked. ~Aunt Tatiana._

I put the note in my closet and went back out to find Dimitri stirring. I grabbed the book with the locket and took it to the room. I came back out and asked Dimitri to go into the room. I told everyone not to bother us and to not look for us. I went back in to room and Dimitri was on the bed, waiting for me to enter. He was looking at the book. I closed and locked the door.

"Why'd you close and lock the door, Guardian Hathaway?"

"Please, Dimitri, call me whichever name you'd like. But not Guardian Hathaway." I reached into my pocket and pulled out his phone and iPod. "Here, have these back." I walked toward the bed and handed them to him.

"Why? You took them away because we ran away."

"Yeah, well I'm trying to show that I somewhat trust you now that you've gone so long without fighting me." He took them and stood up. He unbuttoned my shirt and put the phone and iPod in my sports bra, on different sides, and then pushed my jacket and shirt off my shoulders.

"Dimitri, stop. We can't be doing this."

"Roza, I saw the note. And I know that this room is sound proof."

And then it all made since. I understood it all. I was meant to receive this book. My great-great-great-great-great grandmother was shadow-kissed after Dimitri's great-great-great-great-great grandfather had been killed in a Strigio attack. She was seven years younger than him. Dimitri and I are the reverse. She was brought back during his death. I was brought back during Dimitri's life. They weren't able to have kids. We are able to have children together. He was also meant to read this book. We were meant to read it aloud, together. Not separate.

I gasped as I tried to process all of this. Once I had recovered I relayed it all to Dimitri. He wasn't as shocked, saying that it all made since. We sat down on the bed and I handed him his phone and iPod again.

"Keep these," I told him.

"Am I allowed to keep them where I want to keep them?" He asked.

"Only if it's not in my bra. If it is, you can set them on the desk. I don't want to chance getting breast cancer."

He got up and set the phone and iPod on the desk and returned to the bed. I grabbed the book while he was up. I grabbed his hand in mine and pressed my locket into the lock, it opened, only to show another lock.

This one was larger and similar to the shape of a locket, a round locket, opened at the middle, with a ball and a loop at the top. I thought about and realized that it was a pocket watch. "Dimitri? Do you have a pocket watch?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's in my pocket. Give me a minute." He reached in his pocket and he grabbed his pocket watch, handing it to me. I opened it and placed it in the lock, before grabbing his hand and pressing it to the lock with mine. It opened and I found a note from Annemarie. And there was another one from Nikola. I opened the note from Annemarie and read it out loud.

"Rosemarie and Dimitri,

IF you're reading this, you know that this is my journal and it was written to help you through your relationship and Rosemarie's being shadow kissed. I died and was brought back to life by my charge, Alana Dragomir. Yes, my dear, spirit runs in the Dragomir family, but you may have known that already. She did not marry an Ozera though; she married a distant Dragomir cousin. He was her first cousin five times removed. So don't worry. And that was the last time that it happened in Dragomir history. It happened several times in the past but the Dragomir family only did it for the purpose to make sure the family line was strong. And now look at it, it is almost gone. Eric had an affair, I heard that from Yeva's grandmother. She was also a witch so don't worry. I cannot help you much with your investigation but I can tell you that there are three more Dragomir children with a different last name and they attend Saint Vladimir's Academy. Their last name is Mastrano. You will have to order a DNA test. If you are wondering how this is as accurate as it is, I am shadow kissed and being shadow kissed gives you several special powers. I was brought back after Nikola had died. But I have done the research. The powers that you will have are listed below.

You will be able to have children with a dhampir, but only if he is the love of your life.

You can conceive on every time you have sex that you are not already pregnant.

You can only have children with the love of your life. (I had children before I was shadow kissed)

You can summon the darkness and use it against Strigio. It is very easy.

You have all the powers of Spirit. Meaning you can heal people, use compulsion, animals will like you, you can hunt rather easily, you can also read minds. Use it wisely.

You can control all the elements. You do not need blood every day but you need blood once a week. You will become really weak and you have to go to the hospital. They will give you bags of blood because it will seem as if you are low on blood.

The only blood you can drink is that of your true love or it has to be given to you through your veins.

You will be able to tell the future, as it is a power of spirit. It will come a dreams and as visions.

That is all I have for you my darling Rosemarie and your beloved Dimitri. Do not read Nikola's note until you are older or have children his is about raising children. You do not need that until you are pregnant.

Love,

Annemarie Hathaway-Belikova"

I look at Dimitri after I finished the note. He met my eyes and we both just stared at each other. Neither knowing what to say.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all who followed, favorited, or reveiwed.**

Chapter Four

After awhile, I broke the silence by asking him if her wanted food, he said yes and so I got up and got us something to eat and a bottle of water each. I took it back to the bed and gave him a salad as I ate one too.

After eating I threw away my trash and picked up the journal. I opened it to the first page and Dimitri put his hand up to stop me. "Wait," he said, "I want to try out some of your powers, just to see if it's true."

"Okay," I said, "But nothing that will cause you pain."

"Well, first, try to compel me or try to read my mind" he said, I closed my eyes and focused on his thoughts, _I love you Rose Hathaway, _he thought.

_I love you too Dimitri Belikov, _I thought back at him, trying to send my thoughts to him.

"Rose, did you just…"

_Send a thought to your brain? Yes I did._

"That's awesome. Okay, so you can read minds." He paused, "Try to compel me"

I looked straight into his deep brown eyes, "You will stay completely still and not say a word, got it?" he nodded under the compulsion, I leaned in and kissed him and he responded subconsciously but didn't say anything when I pulled back, I let go of him and the compulsion.

"And you can use compulsion. Now let's see if you can heal" He took my stake and cut his arm with it. I automatically reached my hands out and healed his arm. I was beginning to feel weak and I lay back against the pillows on the bed. "Roza, are you okay? Do you need blood?" He asked.

"Yeah, I fine just a little weak is all, and yes. But I am not taking any from you"

"Yes, Rose you are. I had you use your powers you can most definitely take my blood. Plus you can only take my blood, so you don't have a choice." He grabbed my head and led my mouth to his neck. I kissed the spot that I was going to bite before I bit it. I opened my mouth and bit into his neck, he didn't cry out in pain at all but he moaned as the endorphins in my saliva took over and he leaned back against the head board, holding me to him tightly.

After I was done, I healed his neck and told him to go to sleep. I drifted off with my head on his chest and his arms around my waist.


End file.
